Dialogues
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Katsudon. Tradução Autorizada. 2x5x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H.Wakai. Desafio 50 Temas em 1 Sentença – Perspectiva: Gama. Vários momentos da tumultuada vida de Duo e Wufei; fragmentos de desabafo, de raiva, de insegurança, teimosia e amor enquanto ambos saem da amizade e passam para outro estágio em suas vidas.
1. Dialogues - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **DIALOGUES,**_ **por Katsudon** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

 **.**

* * *

 **DIALOGUES**

 _ **DIÁLOGOS**_

 **Por Katsudon**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x2x5. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

" **Dialogues** foi escrita especialmente para o _**Desafio 50 Temas em 1 Sentença – Perspectiva: Gama**_ , para o **Blog 1 Sentence.**

Aproveitando-me da estrutura do Desafio, eu quis mostrar vários momentos da tumultuada vida de Duo e Wufei, pequenos fragmentos de desabafo, de raiva, de insegurança, teimosia e amor enquanto ambos saem da amizade e passam para outro estágio em suas vidas.

Pela natureza do Desafio, os **temas (palavras a serem trabalhadas)** devem ser sequenciais. Obviamente, tentei fazê-los interligados – mas isso, cara leitora, quem vai dizer é você. Dei o meu melhor, mas sinto que devo me aprimorar ainda mais ^^

Faz tempo que queria participar deste Desafio, mas aguardei pacientemente até que nova rodada da perspectiva **Gama** fosse oferecida – diferentemente de algumas colegas, não consigo enxergar estes dois nas perspectivas Apha ou Beta. Para mim, são complementares, não um o dominante e o outro, o dominado.

Enfim, espero que se emocionem com a leitura".

 _ **Katsudon**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Katsudon.** **Katsudon. Katsudon. Katsudon. Katsudon. Katsudon. Katsudon. Katsudon! AWWWWWWW!**

Não – ao contrário do que possam estar pensando, **NÃO** estou falando do nosso fofo Yuri _**Katsudon**_ Katsuki, de Yuri on Ice, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Estou falando de uma das autoras mais adoradas no fandom gringo, alguns anos atrás – motivo?

Simples, ué XD

A **Katsudon** tem muitas fics escritas, mas ela é, sem dúvida, largamente conhecida por ser a autora da trilogia **Acherontia Atropos** , trilogia fantástica envolvendo yaoi, sobrenatural, mistérios, investigação policial, ação, onde os personagens principais são **Duo e Wufei** – não Heero e Duo, como 90% das autoras sempre preferiram. Curiosidade: na época, a _**Katsudon**_ era muito amiga da _**Karen_KKChitown**_ , [autora de **Blood or Chocolate** , que também virou trilogia *_*] meu povo \o/\o/

Prova do quanto esta fic deixou muita fã enlouquecida na época é a quantidade de prêmios que **Acherontia Atropos** ganhou em Concursos feitos por sites como o **Nanashi** , por exemplo [infelizmente, hoje está fechado TT_TT]. Assim como a _**Blood or Chocolate**_ , da Karen, _**Acherontia**_ ganhou tanto prêmio que a gente fica zonza!

Já em **Dialogues** , a Katsudon trabalha um texto mais corrido, lógico – experimenta aí fazer uma fanfic de cap. único dividida em 50 temas/ palavras e cada um destes temas definido em um único período! Oh, e não esqueçamos também a exigência da perspectiva – Alpha, Beta, Gamma, e por aí vai. Trabalhoso, não? Heh.

Mas eu gostei muito, muito mesmo. Achei a estrutura super interessante e a forma do Desafio torna tudo mais – de fato – desafiador, tanto para o autor quanto para o leitor!

Não é um texto para ser lido correndo, mas um para se ler devagar, absorvendo os momentos em que Duo e Wufei estão passando, o que está acontecendo com eles...

Como a própria Katsudon definiu, ela mostra vários FRAGMENTOS na vida dos dois, mostrando-os sem máscaras ou com... Às vezes passado, às vezes futuro. Mas todos contribuindo para criar o presente de ambos.

AMEI mesmo!

Oh, aproveitando ainda a deixa, aviso que a Katsudon [uma das melhores ficwriters, na época] hoje em dia ela se tornou escritora profissional, seus textos sobre ficção científica [sci-fi] são lançados em algumas revistas bem conceituadas sobre esse estilo, e já lançou dois romances MM - ou seja, romances cujos casais são gays... E depois de muitos anos de sofrimento e anos de preparação, ela fez a cirurgia de transição, tornando-se enfim, um orgulhoso rapaz trans! Fiquei borbulhante de alegria por sua conquista! É tão lindo isso!

Assim sendo...

CORRAM para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Dialogues - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **DIALOGUES,**_ **por Katsudon – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Katsudon.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x2x5.

 **Avisos:** fragmentos interligados do relacionamento do Duo e do Wufei.

 **Retratações:** os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise, Shotsu Agency e Bandai. Eles não são meus nem nunca serão TT_TT

 **Notas da Autora 1:** esta fic foi escrita especialmente para o _**Desafio 50 Temas em 1 Sentença – Perspectiva: Gama**_ , para o **Blog 1 Sentence**.

 **Notas da Autora 2:** Estou muito feliz em poder participar deste **Desafio** , mas acho que ainda preciso de muito treino ^^*. Principalmente se eu for participar de outros.

 **Notas da Tradutora** :

o **Blog 1 Sentence** que a Katsudon está falando é um blog gringo que se especializou em lançar _**Desafio 50 Temas em 1 Período**_. Calma, já explico: são Desafios onde as fanfics devem ser contadas **a partir de 50 temas previamente escolhidos** \- e cada um destes temas devem ser **desenvolvidos em um único período cada**.

Há! Acharam difícil? Ainda tem mais... Em cada um desses Desafios, os personagens devem obedecer **estritamente a características determinantes de comportamento** tais como: _**Alpha, Beta, Gama,**_ etc. também já previamente escolhido.

Ou seja, É DESAFIO DEMAIS para meu pobre juízo, meu povo! Se a Katsudon, autora com experiência renomada – enquanto ficwriter, suas fics chegaram a ganhar prêmios e como autora profissional de ficção científica seus livros são bem respeitados – acha que tem que melhorar e QUASE ARRANCA OS CABELOS... Como querer que eu NÃO surte? XD

.

* * *

 **DIALOGUES**

 _ **DIÁLOGOS**_

 **Por Katsudon**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **DESAFIO 50 TEMAS EM 1 PERÍODO**.

 **Perspectiva:** **GAMA**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

 **#01 - Aliança**

— Não é uma aliança de noivado — Wufei murmurou, olhando para os pedregulhos abaixo dos seus pés, para o céu azul claro, qualquer coisa que não a intensidade dolorosa dos olhos de Duo refletindo a aliança de ouro simples. — Homens não se casam um com o outro, pense nele como um anel de compromisso.

 **#02 - Herói**

— Não somos heróis, Wufei, nunca fomos; o que prometemos não significa nada e ninguém vai dar a mínima para isso! — Duo gritou, jogando a garrafa de vodca vazia no passeio da calçada.

 **# 03 - Memória**

Wufei estendeu uma mão para tocar suavemente as pétalas de uma flor, tentando encontrar uma maneira de responder o rompante de Duo, e disse: — Ela foi uma verdadeira heróina, acredito - com o sol, as flores e todas essas lágrimas, como posso não honrar a memória dela?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#04 - Caixão**

— Eu o enterrarei em um maldito caixão feito de sua honra — murmurou Duo, pressionando a testa contra a janela de vidro da porta do quarto de hospital, o fedor anti-séptico fazendo arder seus olhos já úmidos.

 **#05 - Correr**

— E eu vou amarrar seus cadarços juntos, se essa for a única forma de te impedir de correr – respondeu Wufei, a leve sombra de um sorriso suave nos lábios enquanto apertava a mão de Duo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#06 - Furacão**

Encarando a bebida que havia pedido, sem sentir nada além de repugnância por ela, por ele e por tudo, Duo admitiu: — Não consigo parar porque é como se eu estivesse preso em um vendaval sem fim, um furacão, mas se eu puder lutar para ficar no centro dele, vou ficar bem.

 **#07 - Asas**

— Você pode voar por qualquer tempestade, Duo, resistir a qualquer desastre, porque eu acredito em você. — Wufei sussurrou ao jovem adormecido; desejando que essa esperança pudesse ser tecida em algo tão tangível quanto asas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#08 - Frio**

Duo sorriu, as palavras escapando por entre os dentes que batiam sem controle. — Cacete, isso é que é ironia – sobrevivemos a duas malditas guerras e estamos congelando até a morte aqui fora só porque somos teimosos demais para admitir que estamos perdidos?

 **#09 - Vermelho**

— Eu não estou perdido! — Wufei gritou, dando um murro direto no sorriso de Duo - a única coisa que ele podia ver num mundo nublado de vermelho.

 **#10 - Bebida**

— Certo, Wufei; você já bebeu o suficiente — avisou Duo, esquivando-se do soco do jovem trôpego. — Quando se fica tão bêbado a ponto de esquecer que é hetero é hora de ir para a cama.

 **#11 - Meia-noite**

Wufei conferiu o relógio – faltavam ainda dois minutos para a meia-noite da noite mais longa do ano, parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado desde que suas mãos tinham se movido e disse: — Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Duo, você sabe.

 **#12 - Tentação**

— Ah, cara, não sou um deus, você não pode esperar que eu resista à tentação para sempre — respondeu Duo, o sorriso tão impertinente quanto só ele podia sorrir, uma lata de cerveja ainda na mão.

 **#13 - Visão**

— É você quem vive dizendo que é o Deus de Morte — Wufei observou, olhando através da janela, mas observando o reflexo de Duo, em vez da visão lá fora. — Me diga você.

 **#14 - Música**

— Toda essa morte e destruição é como música — respondeu Duo, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo da lareira de um jeito curioso. — É quase bonito, ao seu próprio modo, e não sei se sou normal ou não, por pensar assim.

 **#15 - Seda**

Wufei deslizou por entre os braços esguios do outro com os olhos fechados, concentrando-se no fluxo de movimento e o sussurro da seda contra a pele, dando o melhor de si para esquecer do olhar faminto nos olhos de Duo quando conversaram da última vez.

 **#16 – Cobrir**

— Hã, você pode querer cobrir isso, amigão — avisou Duo, apontando na direção das calças de Wufei enquanto fingia não olhar, escondendo a diversão com os xingamentos de Wufei com um falso acesso de tosse.

 **#17 - Prometa**

— Prometa que não contará a ninguém — Wufei sussurrou, apertando as mãos de Duo com força, enquanto outro impulso o preenche, deixando escapar um gemido suave, fraco.

 **#18 - Sonho**

A mão de Duo aumentou o aperto enquanto se acariciava mais rápido, com mais força, imaginando uma boca aberta e uma nuvem de cabelos negros ao seu redor em vez dela, e mesmo com lágrimas irritadas descendo pelas faces, rosnou: — Dane-se, seu filho da puta, não vou deixar que destrua meu único sonho.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#19 - Vela**

Sua mão tremia ao acender a vela; a chama tremulava e ele murmurou as palavras, automáticas: — Desculpe, Duo, não sabia que se sentia assim. — Enquanto lutava para absorver as implicações do que Duo acabara de admitir.

 **#20 - Talento**

— Você tem um talento nato para destruir o que você ama, sabe — Duo rebateu, ferino, arrependendo-se das palavras no instante em que deixaram sua boca e ele viu o olhar magoado no rosto de Wufei.

 **#21 - Silêncio**

Wufei desejou que seu silêncio pudesse soar como um desdém eloquente, um modo de envergonhar Duo e fazê-lo se desculpar, mas a verdade era que as palavras do moreno o atingiram como socos, espalhando todos os pensamentos racionais de sua mente.

 **#22 - Viagem**

— Cala a boca — Duo rosnou e o beijou novamente, bebendo no calor de Wufei, o calor e doçura de sua boca um oásis ao término de uma viagem pelo deserto.

 **#23 - Fogo**

— Por favor... Não pare. — gemeu Wufei, o desejo finalmente sobrepujando a disciplina e decoro, destruindo todos os seus medos enquanto as mãos de Duo moviam-se por seu corpo como línguas de fogo.

 **#24 - Força**

Todo movimento feito por Wufei era um convite; Duo perdeu-se no ritmo, estocando contra Wufei enquanto ele o abaixava com todas as forças.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#25 - Máscara**

Wufei sacudiu a cabeça, esperando que sua máscara estivesse no lugar. — Ontem à noite...? Não sei do que você está falando.

 **#26 - Gelo**

— Certo — Duo disse, seus olhos estreitando-se, a cor deles incomodamente perto do gelo ártico; não houve aviso algum antes do seu punho voar e atingir violentamente o queixo de Wufei.

 **#27 - Queda**

Wufei não lutou contra a queda, deslizando sobre o aterro coberto de neve até finalmente atingir uma aglomeração de arbustos ao fundo; ele quase esquecera quão bom era cair, mesmo que as dores agora no final fossem uma agonia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#28 - Esquecido**

Duo sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para sua bebida para não ter que olhar os olhos de Wufei e disse, solene: — Vá se fuder, você não entende nada... Não sabe o que é ser esquecido.

 **#29 - Dança**

— Eu nunca esqueci — rebeteu Wufei, assistindo uma folha de bordo dançar próxima ao chão, o vermelho vívido contra a grama escura e artificial. — Eu estava... com muito medo de admitir que me lembro.

 **#30 - Corpo**

— Talvez seu corpo lembre disso — murmurou Duo ao ouvido de Wufei, beliscando a pele macia de seu pescoço enquanto deslizava as mãos para baixo de suas calças, envolvendo os dedos em torno da ereção latejante que encontrou lá.

 **#31 - Sagrado**

Certa vez, Duo tinha dito que não considerava sexo como algo sagrado – a não ser que você estivesse fudendo dentro de uma igreja –, mas ao escutar o ritmo lento da respiração de Duo, o som das batidas do seu coração debaixo do seu rosto... Wufei soube que o comentário fora uma piada.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#32 - Despedida**

— Que pena... — ele ironizou, movendo-se e pondo-se de pé na frente de Wufei outra vez. — Porque eu _não me despedi_ ainda.

 **#33 - Mundo**

— Como é este mundo em que você vive? — Wufei explodiu, sua calma arruinada pela frustração de tentar entender o que Duo realmente queria.

 **#34 - Formal**

As palavras em mandarim formal soaram estranhas, mas ele as vocalizou o melhor que pôde, tentando não notar como a pronúncia horrorosa fez Wufei conter uma risada: — Eu desejo uma vida com esperança...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#35 - Febre**

Raiva e vergonha esquentaram seu rosto, espalhando-se por ele como uma febre enquanto vestia apressadamente a calça, a violência dos seus movimentos quase rasgando a costura em duas; tinha esperado muitas reações de Duo quando ele finalmente usasse a palavra 'amor', mas risada não fora uma delas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#36 - Rir**

— Eu não queria rir daquele jeito, Wu — Duo explicou-se ao telefone, apanhando uma pedra e jogou-a saltitando pela superfície tranquila do lago, até afundar na água com um _plink_ final. — É que, quando se cresce nas ruas, você aprende a rir para que ninguém saiba que você está assustado.

 **#37 - Mentiras**

Wufei tremeu a cabeça, mesmo Duo não podendo vê-lo e cuspiu: — Eu já tive o suficiente de suas mentiras — antes de desligar o telefone, espalhando de fragmentos de plástico branco por sua escrivaninha.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#38 - Sempre**

— Você me conhece: eu posso correr, eu posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto — Duo defendeu-se; essas palavras eram, desde sempre, a sua única verdade.

 **#39 – Subjugar**

As palavras o subjugaram, assim como a hesitação tocou o que se seguiu; Wufei estendeu uma mão e pegou a camisa de Duo, retorcendo o tecido entre os dedos e segurou o mais firmemente que pôde.

 **#40 - sussurro**

Duo puxou Wufei em seus braços, descansando o rosto no cabelo negro sedoso do asiático e escutando a respiração sua respiração suave como um sussurro de uma oração por felicidade.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **#41 - Espera**

— Acho que não devemos esperar, Duo — Wufei afirmou, olhando-o por cima do livro que lia com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Já perdemos tempo suficiente por causa de suas desculpas.

 **#42 - Conversar**

— Ei, vamos conversar primeiro, não sejamos precipitados — Duo disse, agarrando os ombros de Wufei, o aperto tão forte que Wufei não conseguiu se afastar. — Se você se apressar por um campo minado, vai acabar morto.

 **#43 - Procura**

— Não estamos mais na guerra! — Wufei rosnou, procurando uma faísca de força e raiva para ajudá-lo a afastar Duo; estava gostando demais do toque do outro.

 **#44 - Esperança**

— Não brinca! — Duo revirou os olhos, tirando um pedaço de doce da mochila meio jogada em seu colo e jogando-a para Wufei. — Pronto. Hoje nós temos esperança - e biscoitos.

 **#45 - Eclipse**

Wufei suspirou, olhando através da janela para o eclipse lunar da lua vermelha, uma incômoda lembrança da Operação Meteoro, e deixou escapar: — Não entendo você, Maxwell – ir ou ficar, brigar ou correr, você nunca se decide.

 **#46 - Seriedade**

— _Aqui_ é onde estou, Wufei, e daqui não irei embora — Duo afirmou, a voz com um tom de seriedade não muito comum; tomou as mãos de Wufei nas dele e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

 **#47 - Estrada**

Wufei deliciou-se com o beijo, os olhos entrecerrados, e seu sorriso aumentou presunçosamente enquanto as mãos de Duo apalpavam sua calça; tudo o que conseguia pensar era na música que ele o fizera ouvir recentemente – 'Highway to Hell' –, talvez fosse a estrada que eles também precisavam tomar.

 **#48 - o Desconhecido**

— O Inferno é um lugar grande e um pouco desconhecido — Duo explicou, soltando o cabelo negro de Wufei do seu rabo-de-cavalo. — Eu já estive lá, e ele não pode te ferir, a menos que você tenha medo.

 **#49 - Algemas**

— Eu nunca tenho medo — Wufei declarou sem rodeios, sentindo algemas fechando-se em seus pulsos outra vez; estava feliz por estar escuro o suficiente para que o outro piloto, Maxwell, não pudesse ver o tremor em suas mãos.

 **#50 - Respirar**

— Fico feliz. Eu também não tenho mais medo — Duo disse, e deslizou um anel no dedo da mão de Wufei; a dor e o prazer vindos desta esperança encheram seu tórax até ele pensar que não podia mais respirar.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Dialogues ( Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 05 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
